It All Starts on that Rainy Day
by antsie
Summary: Yamamoto found an injured boy in an alley on a rainy day. What he doesn't know is that the boy is going to change his life dramatically. Summary does not tell much..... Is an 8027, but be patient with me! Rate T just in case
1. Chapter 1

It all starts on that rainy day.

Disclaimer: I do not own the character or anything about KHR. It Amano Akira's, not mine…

"…." is somebody speaking.

'…..' is somebody's thought.

* * *

Chapter 1

"See ya, Tsuna"

Yamamoto came out of Sawada residence. It was the late evening, with the sun nearly disappeared from the horizon, casting an orange-gold shade across the clear sky. Yamamoto hummed to himself as he started to walk back to his house. It was autumn, with dry leaves scattering about the pathway. As he passed by a park, he smelled baked sweet potatoes. Thinking of suggesting the idea of adding this into the menu to his dad, Yamamoto did not notice dark clouds that suddenly appeared on the sky, turning it into dark-gray shade. In a matter of seconds, it rained. It started with a light drizzle, which quickly turned into a shower, and then heavy downpour. Searching his school bag, Yamamoto took out his umbrella and used it to prevent himself from getting drenched.

'Strange…… What's with this sudden downpour?'

* * *

A boy was staggering through the small alleyway.

He was panting, almost hyperventilating. Despite the heavy rain, he did not attempt to find a shelter, allowing the rain to wash over him, chilling him to his bones. His short dark hair stuck down onto his eye. He wiped it to the side, revealing a pair of sharp, dark eyes. However, they were set in a vacant stare right now, as if all hope in the world had been lost. He was wearing what was once a dark-blue t-shirt and jeans, but they were covered in cuts and blotches of red, which easily indicated the ferocity of the battle he had been in before. He also felt as if his head was being crushed open by a sledgehammer, though he was sure his earlier opponent did not use blunt weapon.

Memories started flooding back to him. Memories of his buddy, his only friend, of how they used to play together, how they argued over small things, how they shared their past, how they train together to become great hitmans. And the last set of memories, clearly carved into his heart:

How his buddy betrayed him and tried to kill him, and that he failed.

The death of his only friend, the first and most likely the last one that he would ever have, by his own hand.

He then noticed a person standing in front of him, at the entrance of the alley. He recognized him as a tall, spiky haired male from the outline. The boy tried to turn around and run away, but his pounding headache and body condition would not allow him. In an attempt to get away, he swayed and fell onto the muddy ground, his body feeling numb.

'Damn, I lost too much blood' thought the boy.

The male then rush to kneel beside him and shook his shoulder, shouting something to him, before his conscious sank into the darkness.

* * *

Yamamoto continued to walk through the rain, thinking about his study, his homework he had done earlier with Tsuna, his sushi making skill, and other random things until he felt a bad vibe that make his hair stood on end.

'Weird, it's not like we are playing the mafia game now'

He then looked ahead onto the branching out alley. As he walked past it, he saw a silhouette of what appeared to be a boy of similar size to Tsuna, staggering in the alley, soaking from head to toe. Curious, he moved towards the dark passage. It was when he arrived at the entrance that the boy noticed him, his eye widening in surprise. He then turned slightly sideway before he collapsed. Noticing that something was wrong, Yamamoto ran up to him and shook his shoulder.

"Hey! Are you alright? What's wrong? Stay with me! HEY!"

There was no response. The boy was currently knocked out cold. Yamamoto called for an ambulance, and then his dad, explaining the situation, and that he would be home a bit late. After finishing the phone calls, Yamamoto then examined the boy to see what he could do.

The boy was covered in wounds, most of which were cuts. There are crimson blots all over his clothes, some of which are fading slightly due to the rain. It was then that the ambulance arrived. While the paramedics were taking the boy into the ambulance, Yamamoto pondered:

'Was the vibe before coming from him?'

* * *

Yamamoto was in the hospital, worried about the condition of the boy. Apparently, the doctor told him that apart from too much loss of blood, the boy was not seriously injured and would recover quickly. It was then that his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yamamoto? This is Tsuna. Are you at home now?"

"No, I'm in a hospital." He said casually.

"What!? Why? Are you ok? What happened? What did you do? Did some-"

"No, no! Calm down, Tsuna! I'm fine." Yamamoto cut in the now frantic Tsuna.

"Then, why are you in a hospital?"

"Oh, coz I found an injured boy and so I called for an ambulance. I came to the hospital in case I need to give detail about the boy to the police"

"O-oh… Ok, then, I thought you were ambu- no, never mind. How's the boy now anyway?" somehow, Tsuna seemed both nervous and relived.

"He's in stable condition now. The only serious thing was the loss of blood, but that was already taken care of, so don't worry. Oh, by the way, why did you call, Tsuna?"

"Oh, that, because you oomph-"

"Tsuna?"

"Ciaoosu"

"Oh, Kozoo*! What's up?"

"What does the boy look like?"

"Huh? Oh, he is around the size of Tsuna, has black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans-" But he was cut off by Reborn.

"Did you see his left hand?"

"Left hand? Now that you said it, I think there is some kind of tattoo on the back of his left hand."

"… I see"

"Why, do you know him?"

"No, you can go home right now. I think you can leave the contact with the reception in case of police contacting you."

"Okay..."

"By the way, Tsuna called you because you forgot your assignment sheet here, so he'll give it to you at school tomorrow"

"Oh, thanks Tsuna for me then. See ya."

"Bye. Stop whining, dame-"

The conversation ended. That was when a nurse told him that he could visit the boy if he would like to. He thanked the nurse, then came into the room. The boy was lying on the bed, with pins stuck into his arm to replace his lost fluid. Yamamoto then saw that there was indeed a really faint red tattoo on the back of his left hand. But it was really faint that he could not recognize its shape.

Somehow, despite Reborn's order, Yamamoto did not want to leave the boy alone in the hospital. He had a weird feeling that if he did, he would never see the boy again.

'But the doctor said he was safe now, that his life's not in danger, so what's with this feeling?'

His thought and instinct was now fighting against each other. Being Yamamoto, the instinct side won.

'I'll come up with an excuse for the little guy later, so it should be all right' Yamamoto thought leisurely.

He decided to wait until the boy regained consciousness, and then he would explain everything to the boy. After that, he would go home.

* * *

note: *Kozoo: kids (that's how Yamamoto calls Reborn.

A/N:

Hello everybody! Welcome to the world of 8027! There's seriously very little fanfics about this pairing, and so I, being impatient with other people's update, decides to write up a fanfic myself! This is the first fanfic ever in my life, and so everybody, please be patient with me!

As you can see, the fic does not seem to be of 8027, but rather, OC x 80. Please be patient, since I really want to put my little OC boy into the story, and I guarantee that this is 8027 story. The OC is just something to fill the page up…… (No, not really, but this character will be of a big significant later.)

This story won't also start with Yama and Tsuna already in love with each other. Everything takes time, so I won't rush with their feeling. (again patience)

Please also leave comments if you have read the story. Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes that I might have missed, or leave some criticisms for me, or even say how bad my fic is. Little comments are fine too, because it shows that at least somebody is reading this crappy fic.

By the way, you can give suggestions for the name of the OC boy, because I still haven't thought one up yet. I suggest that it is either Japanese or Italian (but I really want it to be Japanese!!!). So, suggestions are welcome. (But if nobody suggests one, then I'll come up with one instead!)

Lastly, the story starts right after the Varia arc, and so nobody (except Lambo and, lol, Irie) had been to the future yet.

I have a couple of ideas, so as the story goes on, I'll probably ask for a lot of opinions. So, please click the box at the bottom of the screen and review!

By the way, is it OOC?

(sorry for such a long A/N too!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: just read the one in Chap 1. It's too much of a hassle to retype those every chappie.

* * *

Chapter 2

Yamamoto woke up with a shiver. Realising that he was not in his bedroom, Yamamoto looked around the white, sterile room.

'I must have fallen asleep while waiting. How come the air-con's so cold!'

He heard a person's step outside the door. He then shivered again, this time not because of the cold, but the sinking feeling in the stomach. Without thinking, Yamamoto knelt down and hid at the side of the bed, directly opposite to the door. He then started questioning his weird reaction, but was snapped out of his thought when the door opened.

From his hiding place, Yamamoto could only see the visitor's feet through the gap under the bed. The visitor was wearing a pair of black boots and what seemed to be black leather pants. The tail of some kind of white rope could be seen hanging down just above the lower calf.

'Doesn't this hospital have some kind of regulation on doctor's dress?'

Yamamoto's thought was interrupted again by the, assumingly, doctor, who started to say in raspy voice.

'So you survived. It's a pity that you need to die. You can go join your beloved partner in hell!'

* * *

While the 'doctor' was distracted with his supposedly farewell speech, and else, he did not notice that the door opened slightly. Yamamoto though did not miss this as it was his only field of vision, but he was shocked when he saw a small infant, wearing dark suit and fedora, silently coming into the room. The baby immediately put his finger onto his mouth, indicating his order to be quiet. He then took the green lizard from his hat, which started changing shape, into his hand. Then the infant disappeared. The next thing Yamamoto heard was a deep "thump" and the 'doctor' collapsed on the side of the bed, unconscious. Being somewhat relived, Yamamoto crawl out of his hiding space and got up.

"Yo, Kozoo*! I didn't expect you to be here"

"Ciaoosu. Me too. You should have gone home. That was really dangerous. You could have been killed." In his hand, Reborn was holding a large, green, heavy looking hammer.

'Is that really 10 tons?' he thought. "Oh… Because I thought that it would be bad if the boy woke up and start panicking because he suddenly found himself in a hospital. Someone need to tell him what happened right?"

"…" Reborn did not say anything, but started taking needle out from the boy's arm.

"Hey! What are you doing? If you do that, he'll -"

"Don't worry, he won't die." Reborn quickly interrupted, "Be quiet. Don't ask anything. I'll explain them to you later. Now carry the boy. We are going to escape from this hospital"

There's a hint of urgency in Reborn's voice, and so Yamamoto did not question Reborn's order, and picked the boy up. He was surprisingly light. He then arranged himself so that the boy was on his back, piggy-ride style, so that it would be easier to move around quickly and quietly (well, it's hospital anyway). After ensuring that the boy wouldn't slip off him with every sudden movement he made or every time he ran, Yamamoto nodded to Reborn.

"Follow me, and don't let anyone see you. We need to get out of here quick, and having people asking questions would only slow us down."

"Why are we in such a hurry?"

"This hospital is now full of hitmans, and they want to take the boy's life"

Yamamoto did not know what [hitman] is, but he did understand the latter part of sentence. This alerted him, suddenly becoming sharply aware of his surroundings.

And so, their escape started.

* * *

Reborn went to the door, but did not open it right away. Instead, he waited for a full ten seconds before he tugged at the door. The door opened inward quietly. Reborn then walked out. However, instead of going left towards the lift, Reborn turned right and beckoned Yamamoto to follow. They walked quietly, not meeting any doctors or nurses along the way.

'I supposed the hospital at night can be quiet too' Yamamoto thought.

They went into emergency stairwell. Apparently, they were on 4th floor. After going through 3 sets of stairs, they heard a door closing somewhere above them. Reborn then immediately opened the door leading back to the hospital and quietly jumped through it. Yamamoto followed suit.

They were on first floor, which contained most of the examination rooms and scan rooms. Reborn broke into a silent run, which was amazingly quick considering his size. Yamamoto quickly ran to catch up. Reborn then went into one of the examination room, with Yamamoto closing door behind him.

"Why are we-"

"Shhh!"

Yamamoto then heard a lot of footstep echoing across the hall, along with some swearing.

"Shit! He's gone! Who would know that he would wake up so soon!"

"Didn't we put the seductive drip into his blood?"

"Maybe it's not strong enough!"

"He couldn't have gone far. The doctor said he'd lost a lot of blood, so he couldn't have moved around much"

"Let's split up and search on separate floor"

After the agreement, the footsteps started to fade as their owners dispersed throughout the hospital.

Yamamoto led out a breath that he did not know he had been holding, then casted a questioning look at Reborn. Reborn opened the window across the room. From the look and sound of it, it was still raining heavily outside.

"We are going out this way"

Yamamoto sweatdropped, then walked up to the window and look down. The height was not life-threatening, and the grassy ground would act as a cushion, but he would make sure he landed on his feet, or else it would be a big trouble for him.

Reborn jumped out first and landed lightly on the ground. Yamamoto then jumped out. He landed on his feet, but was stumbling forward due to the weight of the boy on his back, which he forgot to think about. After regaining his balance, Yamamoto quickly followed Reborn out of the hospital gate.

After walking through the rain for about 5 minutes and being soaked to the skin, Yamamoto opened his mouth to ask of the destination, but the Arcobaleno seemed to know what was on his mind.

"Can the boy stay at your house?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Note: *Kozoo: see chap 1 note

A/N:

kakashi126: Wow, already some speculations! Though I'm not gonna tell you whether you're right or not! It would ruin the fun of writing (and reading) if I told you!

MaskedTwilight: True, can't say much yet, cuz I'm not even sure if it will turn out right...

Hello again. Thank you for those who reviewed my story (even if there's only 2), and also those who put my story on their favorite or alert (or both!). Sorry that this chapter seemed a bit pointless and boring, but at least I do update! It's most likely that I will update weekly, mostly on weekends. But if I do finished the story early (which can be done due to overflowing KHR daydreams), then I may update it on Wednesday. But this is not gonna happen soon due to assessments and tests piling up on me!

And so, I apologised if I'm not updating this weekend. I might, but don't get your hope up.

And I decided to update today cuz I'm feeling good after reading some comments~~ (no, cuz the idea's overflowing, and I'm too lazy/busy to let it out most of the time)

Well, the suggestions for name of the mysterious boy are still open, and I still would like it to be in Japanese. In fact, maybe I'll think up of a name myself, cuz I want the name to associate with something. (no, I'm not going to tell you what it is. It would be a spoiler if I told you).

Again, comments are always welcome, good or bad. It's my 1st Fanfic afterall......

Btw, in last A/N I forgot that 1-pin has also been to future too……


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update DX

So, enjoy!

* * *

"Can the boy stay at your house?"

"…huh?"

The question in his mind had been answered, but another one came up instead:

"Why?"

"Because it's safer."

"Isn't Tsuna's house the same?"

"Your house's the best and only option now. First, because it's already way past mid-night, everybody would be asleep by now. Second, Tsuna's house is even more dangerous because Tsuna's the tenth Vongola boss, and it would be suspicious if the boy lives with him, not to mention that it's a long walk from here."

"Why would it be suspicious?" Yamamoto asked, "Who's this boy anyway, and why is he in this sort of situation?" Though his tone was not demanding, he still wanted some kind of explanation from the Arcobaleno.

Reborn went quiet for awhile. Then, after a sigh, he said:

"Well, his name's Amaki, Tatsuhiro Amaki. He's 13, and let's say that he's really important in the mafia world."

"That doesn't tell me much…"

"This should be enough for today. I'll tell you more about him later, maybe after he woke up, but not now."

* * *

They finally arrived at Takesushi, Yamamoto's house at one in the morning.

"I'm home!" Yamamoto yelled out, knowing that his dad would still be up and waiting for him.

"Yo! Takeshi! You are really late, aren't you?" His dad replied from the sushi counter. "Why? You are completely soaked, and who's that boy on your back?"

"Sorry, oyaji*. This is a bit sudden, but can this boy stay with us for a while?"

"Of course! It's not like this house's crowded anyway. Isn't he the injured boy you met in the valley?"

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Just guessing!"

"Hooo… Really?"

'Like father, like son, huh' Reborn thought with a smile. "Ciaoosu!"

"Oh? Hey! Aren't you the kid that lives with Tsuna?"

"Yes. I'm Tsuna's home tutor, Reborn."

"You must be quite amazing to be a home tutor at this age!" Tsuyoshi said with an air of surprise.

"I would like to ask whether it's possible to have the boy, Amaki, staying here for a while. At least until he's well enough to be on his own."

"No problem! He can stay here until he's well and healthy, then I'll send him back to his parents." The old man said with a smile.

Reborn went silent for a bit after what Tsuyoshi said, then explained that he would take care of the necessities that the boy need, such as clothes and such, but Yamamoto's father brushed him off, saying that he still have some spare clothes from when Yamamoto was younger, and that he did not mind treating Amaki as another son. This caused Yamamoto to laugh, saying that he finally have a little brother to play baseball with.

"But your skill's level would be too high for him. You should teach him from the start!" stated his old man

'hmm? I don't think so.' Reborn thought with a smirk.

After the little chat, Reborn left. Yamamoto then carried Amaki up to the upper floor of the restaurant. He then placed the boy on the futon, which was laid out by his father in the spare room, one which was used when guests wish to stay overnight, although that was a rare occasion. His father then told him to go and clean himself up, and that he would take care of the boy. After a quick shower, Yamamoto went to check up on the unconscious boy again to see if he was alright, then he quickly went to his own room to get some rests for the school that morning.

* * *

"Oi! Takeshi! Get up!" Shouted Tsuyoshi from downstairs

"unnn~~ 5 more min oyaji…"

"You'll be late for school!"

"hmmm……"

"Don't you have baseball practice today?"

After the word [baseball], Yamamoto was up in an instant, rushing into bathroom for a shower and dress up for school, or baseball, to be precise. After an attempt to find his schoolbag, he realized that he left it in the hospital last night. He then stomped down the stairs, into the dining part of restaurant.

"hmmm...... Quick as always when it comes to baseball, aren't you?"

"Hehe. Where's my obento*, oyaji?"

"Hai! Here!"

"Thanks, I'm leaving!"

"Wait, Takeshi! What about your bag?"

"I left it in the hospital yesterday."

"Isn't it on this chair?"

"Huh?"

Yamamoto then saw his bag, sitting on one of the seat next to the counter.

'That kid must have taken it here last night' As Yamamoto took it, he noticed that the bag was actually dry.

"Ok! I'm leaving now!"

"Have a safe trip!"

He ran through the opened door into the vacant street. It was still too early for people to get on with business. Despite that, Yamamoto broke into a small jog, trying to warm himself up before the actual practice.

* * *

"Tsu-kun! It's about time to wake up!"

"mmmm…… 5 more min okaa-san*."

"Oi, wake up, dame-Tsuna"

"nnnn~~……"

*BOOM!*

"ITE!*"

"I said wake up, dame-Tsuna. Don't make me repeat dammit!"

The now awake Tsuna, with his face on the ground, groaned and got up. He then sluggishly went into bathroom to get ready. After making himself presentable, he got his school bag and dragged himself towards the stairs, only to trip himself and stumble down the stairs. With teary eyes, he went into the dining room.

"Tsu-kun. Did you fell down the stair again? You should be more careful!" said Nana.

"What a clumsy boy, ne Reborn" said Bianchi while feeding Reborn the breakfast (made by Nana, of course)

"You'll never be a great mafiaoso if you are clumsy, dame Tsuna" said Reborn

'here goes with the mafia thing again' thought Tsuna.

"Tsuna-nii, are you alright?" said Fuuta, concerned.

"Unn. I'm kinda used to it already…" replied Tsuna 'though I don't want to'.

"Wahahahaha! This is all for Lambo-san!"

"Stop Lambo! Greedy no good!"

It was a normal rowdy morning in Sawada residence, with stolen breakfast, messy table and empty stomach for a certain no-good individual.

Tsuna left home with a piece of toast in his mouth, being unable to have proper breakfast. 'Who would be able to anyway!' thought Tsuna bitterly. He was distracted with his own little misfortune that he didn't notice his self-appointed right hand man greeting him.

"Good morning! Tenth!"

"…"

"Tenth?"

"Ah! Morning, Gokudera-kun"

"What's wrong? Tenth?"

"No, it's nothing big."

"Did someone bully you again, Tenth?"

"Ah, no Goku-" But he's cut off by Gokudera

"Tell me who it is, Tenth! I'll go and blow them up!" Gokudera exclaimed, taking out his dymamites.

"NO! NO! Gokudera-kun! It's nothing! Please put that away!"

"Well, if Tenth said so."

They met up with Ryohei on their way to school. There's nothing eventful, except the normal arguments between the supposedly [Tako*head] and [Lawn head].

'It seems today would just be another normal day. I kind of missed that after all those ring conflict.'

As they entered the school, Tsuna saw Yamamoto practicing with his team in the field. Noticing Tsuna, Yamamoto smiled and waved, in which Tsuna waved back. The trio then went into the building.

'With the ring conflict over, I hope everyday would be like this forever. Well, at least for a while, I hope…'

But the life of a mafioso's never a simple one, especially when you are a heir of Vongola and if it involves Reborn.

* * *

Note:

Oyaji: old man; this is what Yamamoto calls his dad

Obento: lunch box

Okaa-san: mom

ite: painful (I put it there cuz if I say "ouch", it would be kinda lame?)

Tako: octopus

(correct me if I'm wrong, KuroHachi-chan!!)

A/N: so.... It had been 2 weeks since my last update... I'm so sorry, everybody! It's cuz of all exams that keep hitting me! (and other unmentioned things, my life suddenly got busy).

Anyway, I'll try to update weekly from now on, but I still can't promise that I'll maintain the pace XD.

As you see, the name of the OC boy is Tatsuhiro Amaki. Credit to KuroHachi-chan for the name, and also other people (such as Kakashi126, I mean, YamaTsuna126, and yes, they will be together for sure XD) for suggesting names. I owe you guys one!

Umm...

There's really nothing much worth mentioning, except that this chappie's kinda like a filler? Sorry for the boringness , (even though you guys have waited for so long!)

As usual, please review XD

(yes, I changed my penname)


End file.
